<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guys being Dudes by FightMeImSmall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656315">Guys being Dudes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeImSmall/pseuds/FightMeImSmall'>FightMeImSmall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Return a Favour [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, M/M, all of them - Freeform, dumb boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeImSmall/pseuds/FightMeImSmall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times the people denied Dex and Nursey were dating plus one where they didn't </p><p> </p><p>Makes more sense if you've read The Gay Favour</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Ollie O'Meara/Pacer Wicks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Return a Favour [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guys being Dudes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bitty and Chowder were alone in the kitchen when they saw Dex’s car drive up. Bitty saw him first, as he had been baking and had glanced up when he’d heard a car. Seeing it was Dex a smile spread across his face, he’d missed his teammates over summer. That and he was ready to hear about the week Dex and Nursey had spent together as fake lovers.</p><p> </p><p>In the next room, Ollie and Wicks were in the living room bickering over Mario Kart and upstairs Nursey was reading recreationally, enjoying being able to before school started and he’d only read from the recommended reading and take 5.2 billion notes. Everyone who lived in the Haus was accounted for except for Dex. Chowder had been at the Haus for a day or so and was already annoyed that the year wasn’t in full swing yet. He was ready to meet the new freshers. He was ready to take Farmer on Annie’s and Jerry’s dates. He was ready for their first kegster, and their second, and third. And most of all he was ready to be back with his two best friends again. The sound of a car door closing had him leaping up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is it Dex?” He asked excitedly, bounding up behind Bitty.</p><p> </p><p>“Dex.” Bitty turned and nodded at his frog.</p><p> </p><p>Chowder whooped in excitement and turned to the door, waiting for the red head to appear. He practically jumped in excitement when they heard the key in the door. Moments later, Dex appeared in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Afternoon, guys.” He grinned at them. “Cap.” He nodded at Bitty.</p><p> </p><p>“Dex you’re here! And we all live in the same Haus this year, isn’t it great?” Chowder launched himself forward.</p><p> </p><p>He crashed into Dex with enough force to knock the breath out of him briefly. Ollie and Wicks appeared in the kitchen offering their greetings to Dex who was still caught up in Chowder’s hug. Bitty smiled fondly at his team. Oh god, his team. He was in charge now. He was the responsible one. Bitty turned back to the pie he was working on, aggressively plaiting the lattice.</p><p> </p><p>Thundering on the stairs drew all their attention as suddenly Nursey appeared, having barrelled down from his room. He slowed down as he reached Dex in the hallway, both standing in the threshold of the kitchen. He gave Dex a head nod, one that usually really grated on Dex.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey babe.” He said smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>Dex rolled his eyes and leant on the doorframe. “Hey, how’s our room looking? All in one piece?”</p><p> </p><p>Nursey punched Dex’s arm lightly. “Rude. Why don’t you go up and check? I’ll grab your bags from the car.”</p><p> </p><p>Dex threw his keys to Nursey. “Getting my bags for me, huh? Aren’t I lucky?”</p><p> </p><p>Nursey did a little spin as he walked toward the front door and gestured toward himself. “Hey, you’re getting the full Derek Nurse experience.”</p><p> </p><p>With that he turned and left out the front door. Dex turned to the people in the kitchen and shook his head. “What on earth have I gotten myself into? Wish me luck.”</p><p> </p><p>And then he too, disappeared, this time upstairs. Chowder pulled out a seat and flopped into it. Ollie and Wicks were giving each other odd looks, a silent conversation that Bitty and Chowder were used to Ransom and Holster having.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, did we miss something?” Ollie asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Like, are they dating?” Wicks added.</p><p> </p><p>Bitty and Chowder both burst out laughing, unable to look at each other as it just made them laugh even harder. Nursey walked passed them and raised an eyebrow at their laughing, but Bitty and Chowder just waved him on. Shrugging he just continued on upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord, that made me laugh.” Bitty said, wiping his brow. “I’m sorry. Wow. No, no they’re not dating. Over summer Nursey posed as Dex’s fake boyfriend to annoy his brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>“He what?” Ollie asked, his expression making Bitty and Chowder laugh again. He looked confused, but in a way that belonged on someone who had heard something they never expected to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a long story. Kind of. Not really. But that’s the gist of it.” Chowder explained. “We should have known that would become part of their chirping.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll sure get entertaining if they start calling each other babe all the time.” Bitty agreed. “Lord they never fail to find new ways to agitate each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Ollie and Wicks shared an unsure look but both shrugged. Bitty’s pie buzzer started ringing making the boys all drop down around the table, awaiting the piping hot pie. Bitty set to work taking one pie out of the oven and putting a second one in. Look, he knew the year hadn’t even started yet, but he needed to destress a little. He was a captain now. And a senior. And in a committed long-distance semi-secret relationship with a professional hockey player.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway into plating up the pie they heard a yell from upstairs. A shout of, “Jesus Christ Nurse!”</p><p> </p><p>Bitty rolled his eyes. “Ah, so it begins.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, putting the pie on the window sill to cool. He was not ready to live in a house with a fighting Dex and Nursey, they’d been a lot better over the last year but sharing the same the space was either going to make or break them.</p><p> </p><p>“It hasn’t even been half an hour.” Chowder sighed, looking at his watch and watching defeated. “I’d hoped they be better after fake dating.”</p><p> </p><p>“They arguing?” Ollie asked. Bitty and Chowder nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Nursey, Dex! There’s a pie ready for anyone not arguing!” Bitty called up the stairs. There was no response, so he shrugged and handed out the pie.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not as loud as usual, maybe Nursey just dropped something. He does that a lot.” Chowder said hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Upstairs, Nursey had Dex pressed into the bed. All their laughter had long died and had been replaced with gasped and harried movements. There was no time for taking their time, any pretence of romance had left the second their lips had first touched. They had fallen together onto the bed and they had no plans to leave any time soon. Bitty’s call for pie and order hadn’t even phased them, there would be time for pie. Later. Much, much, later.</p><p> </p>
<ol>

</ol><p> </p><p>“My ma keeps asking how you are.” Dex frowned at his phone. They were sat in the living room, Bully and Chowder playing Mario Kart with a rapt audience of Tango and Wicks. Ollie and Bitty were pretending to do coursework but were getting distracted by everything and anything. Only Dex and Nursey had managed to get any work done. Mostly because they had plans for dinner and wanted to enjoy their evening guilt free.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw sweet, what did Aisling say?” Nursey raised his head from his notebook, a glint in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“She says she hopes your work is going well and has asked what kind of pens you like. Wait, is she going to send you pens? That’s so unfair, she never sends me stuff to help with coursework. I swear my ma loves you more than me now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, can you blame her? I’m the best person you’ve ever brought home. I’m definitely your sister’s favourite though, she messaged the other day about Hayley Kyoko. She knows I have better taste in music than you do. #FavouriteBrother.”</p><p> </p><p>Dex picked up one of the scrunched-up pieces of paper that surrounded Nursey and threw it at his face. Nursey managed to successfully dodge… but in so doing lost his balance and fell off the armchair he was reclined in. The boys all howled with laughter, because honestly what was funnier than seeing your friend fall over. You’d have thought they would be used to Nursey falling over by this point, but it never failed to amuse them.</p><p> </p><p>Bully and Foxtrot shared a look, one that Bitty caught. He shook his head at his friend and mouthed ‘banter.’ They both gave him a pointed look. Rolling his eyes he said in a low voice to them “they probably just haven’t fake broken up yet.”</p><p> </p><p>All three of them looked back to Nursey and Dex. Nursey had Dex in a headlock and was ruthlessly giving him a noogie. Dex hadn’t stopped laughing though, his laughter was weakening his ability to fight back.</p><p> </p><p>Bitty turned back to Bully and Foxtrot as if to say ‘what did I tell you, just two guys being dudes.’ Bully and Foxtrot in turn shared a look of ‘dudes being gay.’</p><p> </p><p>“Guyssss, stoppp.” Chowder whined. “We can’t see the screen.”</p><p> </p><p>+3</p><p> </p><p>It was movie night in the haus, something that had accidentally become somewhat of a tradition for the team. They’d all gather together, usually on a Sunday night, and each week they’d find a new so-bad-its-good film to watch. Tonight, it was Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter. A film that was surprisingly well made and even had Dominic Cooper starring in it.</p><p> </p><p>Foxtrot, Bitty, and Chowder had taken the sofa, and Bully on the arm next to Bitty. Ollie was on the armchair with Wicks on the floor in front of him, Ollie’s hard absentmindedly playing with his boyfriend’s hair. Dex and Nursey were sitting in front of the sofa, leaning back on it so they were more reclined that sitting. They had a bowl of popcorn in their lap and would occasionally throw a piece up behind them for Chowder to catch.</p><p> </p><p>It was still early evening; most the other boys wouldn’t be arriving until a bit later when they got to their second or third film of the night. Even though it was just a few of them, it was nice. They could laugh at the weird shit happening, throw popcorn at each other, make comments about the film. It was nice.</p><p> </p><p>“Dominic Cooper is hot. I don’t care if he’s a vampire, he could bite me any day.” Foxtrot said boldly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh honey, I agree.” Bitty nodded. “That dark hair? Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a vampire guys!” Chowder complained. “Twilight made everyone get the hots for vampires. In this show vampires are bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with getting the hots for the bad guy.” Foxtrot mumbled under her breath, Bitty giving her a wide eyed look of ‘mm, you know.’</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a good vampire though. He’s trying to kill the confederate vampires.” Bully said. “But not hot. I don’t think Dominic Cooper is hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not even into men.” Ollie pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate male aesthetics and attributes. Like we all can agree Nursey’s hot.” Bully countered.</p><p> </p><p>They all turned to Nursey, he looked up and winked at Bully. “Any time bb.”</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes, however, had all slid to Dex, who had fallen asleep and was now cuddled into Nursey’s side. His arm was slung over Nursey’s waist, his head resting on his shoulder. Nursey followed their eyes and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, he’s gonna be mad he fell asleep so early. But I also don’t wanna wake him, I don’t wanna die ya know?”</p><p> </p><p>“He looks so peaceful.” Foxtrot noted. “I rarely see him so relaxed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cute, ent he, when he’s not annoyed at me about something or other.” Nursey agreed with a soft laugh and a look of contentment. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the front door slamming startled the group. Moments later Tango and Whiskey appeared. Each laden with snacks and sugary drinks. They were laughing and pushing other. As they came into the living room they were shushed by Bitty.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Dex is sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about waking him up, it’s his fault he fell asleep on movie night in the living room.” Nursey replied. Gently he nudged at Dex. “Dexy, wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Dex make an incoherent noise and turned his face into Nursey’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Nursey rolled his eyes. “Dex, wanna go upstairs to sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re comfy.” Dex mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Foxtrot turned to Ollie and Wicks, who returned her look of ‘can you believe these boys.’ But she smiled fondly anyway, noting this experience as one she might get to one day back date for fines. Lardo had taught her that as manager she had a responsibility to keep track of these sorts of things.</p><p> </p><p>“If you stay down here you can’t be mad if you get woken up by loud boys watching dumb movies.”</p><p> </p><p>Dex made an affirmative noise and stayed where he was. Nursey looked up at Bitty and shrugged. “Yo what film is next?”</p><p> </p><p>Two movies later and everyone was starting to drop off a bit. The tv was turned off and the waffles and other non-haus residents prepared to leave. It was then noticed that at some point Nursey too, had fallen asleep. The two boys lay on the floor slightly curled into one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone take a picture. This is cuter than the coach pic on the way back from Yale.” Chowder smiled down at his two best friends.</p><p> </p><p>“At what point are we going to stop taking creep shots of these two? We don’t take pics when you and Farmer are curled up together.” Bully complained, whipping his phone out.</p><p> </p><p>“’Cause me and Farmer are dating and pay fines for the right not to be photographed.” Chowder explained. “They get it. If there were any actual issues raised about our team practices and traditions, you have the right to bring them up with your captain and team elders. They haven’t.”</p><p> </p><p>The waffles and tadpoles all shared a look. One that they had been doing increasingly often. Bitty and Chowder rolled their eyes. They knew exactly what this was, they’d been having this argument since the year had started. Yes, Dex and Nursey were closer now, but lord knows they still argue to hell and high water. (Chowder argued that phrase didn’t make sense in that context, Bitty argued it did. Neither dared consult Dex or Nursey for fear of starting more arguing.)</p><p> </p><p>“Should we wake them up?” Bitty wondered, stretching out, bones cracking after sitting still for so long.</p><p> </p><p>“Throw a blanket over them, they’ll be fine.” Foxtrot shrugged. “Aight, night boys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait up Fox, we’re gonna walk you back.” Whiskey called after her.</p><p> </p><p>Ollie and Wicks said a quick bye and stumbled up the stairs to bed. Chowder took some bowls into the kitchen to be cleaned at a later date and Bitty grabbed the woollen throw from the couch and threw it over the D-men.</p><p> </p><p>It would be sweet, he thought to himself, if they were dating. Could even work, if they ever managed to get past their arguing. Bitty was just glad they were friends now. More comfortable with one another. Anything else was just cherries on top.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe one day.</p><p> </p><p>.4</p><p> </p><p>The team was split over whether the Night at the Museum films were good films or absolute cheap Hollywood trash. There was the argument that the first one stand alone was good, but that the following films were cheap and capitalistic money grabs. Some said the entire franchise was bad, just showing off touristic locations and propaganda for supporting museums keeping the stuff that had been stolen from various cultures. Some argued that the films were classic and educational, both in regard to history and to effective communication and cohabitation.</p><p> </p><p>These were the important bus discussions they had. From the looks on Hall and Murray’s faces they were not impressed. Though it was definitely better than the age old ‘cockroach or person in the attic’ debate that had plagued them for the four years they’d had Ransom and Holster on the team.</p><p> </p><p>Dex was surprisingly of the opinion that they were timeless classics. “Fuck the tourist stuff in New York, I want to do a Night at the Museum tour of the Natural History Museum.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” Nursey gaped at him. “I’m not letting you stay with me if you drag me to the Natural History Museum just for a Night at the Museum tour. Do they even offer those?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know but they should. And they should for sure have little figures of Owen Wilson and the Roman guy for sale.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not gonna mention how the Mayan minitures were portrayed as ruthless, savage, and unintelligent? How they were locked up each night, but the romans and the cowboys were able to be taught to be more civilised? It’s just European propaganda that the romans were oh so civilised and definitely didn’t own slaves and colonise the world with rape and pillaging.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a <em>kids</em> movie Nurse, it’s not that deep.” Dex sighed. Nursey turned to him and raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“For what it’s worth, they’re not good movies either way so.” Chowder shrugged. Dex shot him an outraged look. “Sorry man. Ben Stiller just doesn’t do it for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Nursey, for a New Yorker, I thought you’d at least like the first one.” Tango said. Both Chowder and Dex winced, both having been on the receiving end of Nursey’s various rants about his love/hate relationship with his city.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dex!” Foxtrot said quickly. “You said you were visiting New York?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. We’ll see if I’m still invited since apparently going to the Natural History Museum is so offensive even though Nursey was begging to take me to The Empire State Building, which was built predominantly built by Irish and Italian immigrant workers, as well as native American workers too, during the Great Depression when they could get away with paying fuck all for hard labour because it was that or let yourself and your family starve, but go off I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow babe I’m almost impressed. You sound like me. Was that all one sentence?” Nursey said, his air of chill settling over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe.” Dex repeated snarkily.  </p><p> </p><p>They continued to argue amongst themselves, their quiet bickering turning from Night at the Museum to just general bickering. Tango who was sat next to Chowder nudged his seat mate gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are they like, together?”</p><p> </p><p>Chowder sighed. He’d had this question a dozen times now. “No, they just friends. They’re not even as bad as Ransom and Holster were Tango.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know but like, for them they seem to have changed a fair amount? Like they still argue but it’s different?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been changing since they moved from enemies to friends. It’s been a long road, but I think bickering is just part of their friendship now. Always will be. But it is a friendship. Not that I’d mind it being more, or anyone for that matter. But they’d come to us if it was more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh.” Tango replied, unconvinced as he watched Nursey quirk an eyebrow and Dex go to tickle him.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys! We’re on the bus!” Chowder attempted to get them to chill. Chowder had always known Dex wasn’t a chill person, but he learned quickly that Nursey was even less chill.</p><p> </p><p>.5</p><p> </p><p>“Yo anyone seen Nursey? He said he’d look over my paper.” Wicks asked as he came into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“He disappeared off to Annie’s with Dex.” Ollie replied in a bored voice. “Again.”</p><p> </p><p>Foxtrot and Bully both snorted at Ollie’s words. The three of them had been sat around the kitchen table for almost three hours now. Had an appropriate amount of work been done in that time? No. Had they enjoyed each other’s company? Yes. Did they feel kind of guilty for distracting each other? Also yes.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be cute if he hadn’t said he would look at my paper. But I can’t be mad since he’s doing it as a favour.” Wicks sighed, falling into the chair next to his roommate.</p><p> </p><p>“God – fucking – dang it – son of a –” Bitty’s voice sounded from the basement. Moments later he appeared looking pretty peeved. “Anyone seen Dex? The dryer <em>and</em> the boiler have both decided that today would be a great day to not work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Annie’s date with Nursey.” Wicks replied.</p><p> </p><p>Bitty rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever. How long ago did they leave?”</p><p> </p><p>Wicks looked at Ollie who shrugged. “Dunno like twenty minutes ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then hopefully they’re on their way back.” Bitty popped his hands on his hips and looked around the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you avoiding Bits?” Wicks laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Bitty floundered slightly. “Avoiding? How dare – I’m not – I was going to do my laundry then shower and then finish up that essay but since neither the dryer nor boiler are working…”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re trying to find something else to do now that your productive procrastination isn’t working?” Foxtrot summarised with a wry smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms Denise Ford, who gave you the right to speak to your captain like this?”</p><p> </p><p>Ollie and Wicks burst out laughing at the look on their captain’s face. They kept cracking up as Bitty starting taking out baking supplies and refused to acknowledge his hausmates. He decided to make cookies with two different types of chocolate chip. But the time he was putting them in the oven the front door opened.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of laughter hit them before they saw the boys. Dex appeared in the doorway first, his eyes were bright with laughter. Seconds later Nursey barrelled into frame, launching himself at Dex. He missed, of course, he was Nursey. He lost his balance and near descended to the floor, he would have, if Dex had reached an arm around Nursey’s waist and caught him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ey, I’m falling for you.” Nursey grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>The warm smile that had been on Dex’s face dropped and turned cold. “Don’t make me drop you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe how could you. What happened to true love?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want a divorce.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what of the kids, Dexy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would that be Chowder?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Chowder is more our parent than us his. I’m fairly certain that without C one or both of us would be dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dex, the dryer and boiler gave out.” Bitty said. “Could you please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Bits.” Dex nodded, releasing Nursey.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help?” Nursey asked hopefully, his eyes glinting with a mix of hope and mischief.</p><p> </p><p>Dex blinked at him for a long moment. The silence stretching out. “I mean, I guess? If you distract me I swear…”</p><p> </p><p>“Nursey, you said you’d look over my essay? Not to be like, demanding, but please? I wanna make sure I have time to make the corrections.” </p><p> </p><p>Nursey made a dramatic sigh. “It was not meant to be Dexy, I’ll be thinking of you and the life I could have led as a mechanical genius.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” Dex opened the cupboard under the sink and removed the toolbox. “Don’t die while I’m gone. I know what you’re like.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that he disappeared down to the basement. Nursey sighed. “Wicks, send me your essay, I’m gonna change cause I may or may not have spilt coffee on myself earlier. I’ll come down with my laptop in like, ten minutes idk.”</p><p> </p><p>He too disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay if they’re not together you have to at least admit they’re flirting with each other.” Foxtrot said.</p><p> </p><p>Ollie and Wicks made noises of agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Odds on them being together by the end of the year?” Bully asked rhetorically. “Astronomical.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh if y’all had been here my freshman year y’all would have thought Shitty and Jack were dating. Ransom and Holster are practically married by y’alls estimation.” Bitty shook his head.</p><p>“Do your fucking coursework Bitty.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p> </p><p>It was a kegster. Not the first of the year but the first after a really good win and spirits were high. Ransom and Holster were down visiting, they had been planning a visit anyway and then they’d found out that it happened to intersect with a kegster and were even more eager. They needed to know that the kegsters were in true Samwell Mens Hockey tradition, something to make Shitty proud of.</p><p> </p><p>The night started like any other. Beer pong, loud music, ridiculous amounts of booze. There had been schmoozing and boasting, selfies and drunken conversations with strangers. Now however it was in that flirty stage. The part where you danced with that person you’d been flirting with all evening. Where maybe you snuck a kiss or two. Perhaps even start to sneak off.</p><p> </p><p>Dex and Nursey were dancing together. Not just funny friend dancing but really dancing together. Dex was faced away from Nursey, his back pressed against Nursey’s front, his head thrown back in laughter as Nursey’s arms wrapped around his waist. Their hips swaying together. Nursey smiling into the crook of Dex’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“So uhhh…” Tango said slowly. “Are you guys sure? Like really sure this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Bitty and Chowder were the dancing D-men, their expressions completely unsure of what they were seeing, just shook their heads at Tango.</p><p> </p><p>They watched in shock as Dex’s expression slid amused to something more… sensual? Nursey’s mouth was no longer smiling against Dex’s skin but softly biting into it. Dex smiled lazily as cocked his head to one side to allow Nursey better access, he hand winding back to into Nursey’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Bitty, Chowder, and Tango weren’t the only ones to have noticed. There were a few wolf whistles from various party-goers. Ransom and Holster were having the same reaction Bitty and Chowder were, they were absolutely struck dumb. Not even aware of the dancers bumping into them or the girls trying to grasp their attention.</p><p> </p><p>Dex spun in Nursey’s arm and pushed him backward, his lips crashing into Nursey’s. Both boys smiling and laughing into their kiss, their shared moment, their moment that they thought was just between them, that wrapped them up so completely they weren’t aware, and didn’t care to be, of those watching them.</p><p> </p><p>Dex pulled away, taking Nursey’s hand and pulling him through the doorway. Moments later their legs were seen climbing the stairs. And then they were gone.</p><p> </p><p>“What. The fuck. Just happened.” Bitty shook his head and turned to Chower.</p><p> </p><p>Chowder turned to Bitty, tears in his eyes as gaped wordlessly at him. Ransom and Holster waded their way through the party toward them. They stood, silent for a moment, just looking between one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Did we just see that?” Holster asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me we just saw that.” Ransom grinned manically.</p><p> </p><p>“The waffles have been saying all year…” Bity murmured. “We didn’t believe them. We just thought… We didn’t see…”</p><p> </p><p>Bitty got a determined look on his face. “Everyone to the kitchen. Now. Chowder help me round up some waffles.”</p><p> </p><p>Ransom and Holster raised their eyebrows at Bitty’s captain voice. Chowder nodded seriously, grabbed Tango and threw him at Ransom and Holster before diving into the crowd. Mere moments later a handful of SMH, old and new, were gathered in the kitchen. All non-SMH had been booted from the kitchen and were merrily boogying in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Waffles, talk.” Bitty commanded.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, cap?” Bully asked trying to concentrate through his tispyness.</p><p> </p><p>“Dex and Nursey, what do you know?” Chowder asked, slapping his hand down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, geez. They’ve been flirting it up all year but you guys say that’s just chirping so.” Bully shrugged again. “Unless you saw their dirty dancing and hot make-out sesh just now and decided that maybe that wasn’t banter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Rans and I haven’t been here this year” Holster gestured between himself and Ransom.</p><p> </p><p>“So how about you catch us up on all the things you’ve been pointing out.” Ransom continued.</p><p> </p><p>“That these guys have been brushing off?” Holster finished. Their synchronicity was impressive and nearly spooky.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Foxtrot said, a slow smile spreading across her face. “There was the calling each other babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“The flirting, that you called chirping, but was totally flirting.” Bully nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Ollie piped up in a slightly slurred voice “Oh, and that time they were napping and cuddled up on movie night.”</p><p> </p><p>“The whole ‘I swear my ma loves you more than me now’ ‘your sister totally does, #FavouriteBrother’ conversation that we had to listen to.” Bully held up four fingers. “It was almost sweet, if it weren’t so gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“That and the hand holding and throwing arms around each other.” Tango finished.</p><p> </p><p>Ransom and Holster turned to give Bitty and Chowder unimpressed looks. “You brushed that off as nothing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! In our defence Dex would shove Nursey off him a lot!”</p><p> </p><p>“And they’d always call each other ‘babe’ when they were arguing! We thought it was sarcastic. A throwback to pretending to date at Dex’s reunion.”</p><p> </p><p>“And teasing about families loving you more than them is not just something couples chirp about, everyone partakes in that. Multiple times, you yourself Ransom, have called yourself Mrs Birkholtz’s favourite son.”</p><p> </p><p> “And the cuddling was just D-men bonding. You guys did it all the time!”</p><p> </p><p>Ransom and Holster shared a look. “We cuddle a lot, sure. But we’re us, and they’re them!”</p><p> </p><p>“This is weak sauce and you know it.” Both D-Men crossed their arms, looking un-impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t there.” Bitty leaned across the table and shook his head. “You don’t know. If you were here, you’d understand but you weren’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hindsight is twenty-twenty. What you see now is a result of all the evidence put forth. At the time… At the time it was different.” Chowder trailed off, his eyes staring off into the middle distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we still talking about the same thing?” Tango asked, raising his hand.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence as the party thumped on around them. It masked any sounds that might be occurring in the rooms above them. Then Ransom and Holster grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“The deets we’re going to grab tomorrow are gotta be fuckin,” Ransom kissed his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dex woke up to Nursey gently stroking his back as he lay across Nursey’s chest. He liked mornings like this, lazy ones. Ones where they had nowhere they needed to be. Nothing they need to do. The only issue on this particular morning, was the effect the vicious amount of alcohol he’d consumed last night was having on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.” Nursey said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too fucking bright.” Dex complained, burying his face in Nursey’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it’s that kind of morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Dex grunted in response. Nursey shook below him, his laughter silent but causing his body to quake. Dex grunted again and rolled off his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“The world is spinning enough, thanks.” He ploughed his face into the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw babe, don’t be like that.” Nursey said, his voice full of mirth.</p><p> </p><p>Dex ignored him until a pair of lips found their way to his shoulder. An arm wrapped around his waist as the lips trailed along his shoulder, to his neck, to his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“This is nice.” Dex sighed. “But I still feel like shit. So, either get me coffee or get off me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I love you so much, and can see that you’re feeling so awful, I will venture out of this warm, soft, bed. All the way down the treacherous staircase, covered in tub juice and vom. Over any passed-out frosh still slumbering on our floor and to the kitchen. There I will brave the morning light. The cruel, harsh, light of day I shall face for you. I shall brew you a coffee, the strong bitter kind that only you like. That I shall do for you. I shall reverse my journey, back over the sleeping beasts, up the perilous crags we call stairs, and back to you. By this point my body shall be mighty cold from leaving the sanctuary we have created here, the warmth of your body and the warmth of your love have only stayed with me so long. But once I return it shall have faded from my bones. This, William, I shall gladly do for you. So that you may face the day with the knowledge that I love thee best.  So that you can have the elixir that shall bring you back to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“God you’re such a fucking nerd.” But Dex was smiling. He turned to face Nursey. “If you bring me coffee, you can climb back into this bed and trust me, we’ll be sweating in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>Nursey grinned, ducked in for a quick kiss, then carefully slipped out of the bed. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a vest top. Seeing Dex watching him, he winked. “Armour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nerd.” Dex mumbled, his eyes drooping already. “Hurry back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will always hurry back to you.” Nursey replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want my coffee.” Dex turned his face fully into the pillow but it didn’t hide the blush spreading down his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Nursey couldn’t help but smile to himself as he jogged down the stairs. How was this the life he was living. How the fuck did he have William ‘Dex’ Poindexter curled up in his bed waiting for him to return to him? How had he convinced someone so closed off to accept his love? How had he managed to receive his love in return? </p><p> </p><p>Entering the kitchen, however, Nursey quickly saw that his plans for the day were going to have to be put on hold. Ransom was leaning against the countertop smirking at him over a cup of coffee. Holster was reclining in his seat wearing a shit eating grin. Bitty and Chowder also sat at the table, chairs angled toward the doorway as though they had been waiting for him. Ollie and Wicks sat looking near dead and unwilling to be awake so early. As Nursey appeared Ransom and Holster gave Ollie and Wick’s chairs swift kicks causing them to jerk up.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.” Ransom leered.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, morning?” Nursey replied, coming to a halt. “Can I… help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve a lot of explaining to do, Mr Nurse.” Bitty said coldly, his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Nursey’s mind whirred as he went over the events of the night before. He hadn’t gotten that schwasted that he’d forgotten anything, and from what he remembered he hadn’t done anything exceptionally done. Or said anything out of line or weird. In fact, he’d spent most of the night with Dex so if he’d managed not to piss off Dex then he didn’t see what he could have done to the others. Unless they were annoyed that he and Dex had been so wrapped up in one another last night? But that was par the course. Pretty much every one of them had at one point or another spent a party chatting up and dancing and disappearing with one person.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us?” Chowder whined, leaning forward across the table, losing any air of cool he’d been attempting.</p><p> </p><p>“C, chill, play it cool.” Holster nudged Chowder with his foot. “We’re in control here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you guys are being weird, and I’m getting cold.” Nursey stepped further into the kitchen. “I’m gonna grab some coffee for Dex and see you guys later, at a more reasonable hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grabbing coffee for Dex huh?” Ransom’s arm blocked the coffee pot. “And why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cause he’s like super hungover?” Nursey replied, utterly confused as to why his friends were being so weird. He really should be used to it at this point. When were his teammates ever not being weird.</p><p> </p><p>“How sweet.” Holster said with a grin, his tone holding something Nursey couldn’t quite place.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks? I think?” Nursey looked around the room at those gathered. “Why are you guys being so weird about this? I’ve gotten him coffee in the morning before. Sometimes he’ll even get me coffee. And sometimes, we even get coffee for the rest of you guys. Crazy world we live in where we get coffee for one another.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all?” Bitty asked, pinning Nursey with a look. “Is that all you get for each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so confused.” Nursey said, his voice barely loud enough to be heard. “Are you asking what kind of things Dex and I bring each other from the kitchen? Cause like, pie? Other baked goods? A lot of baked goods. Oh, is this about the time Dex took the rest of the blueberry pie and we ate like the whole thing in our room? Cause I totally put money in the baking pot for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not – wait you were the ones to take the blueberry pie?” Bitty sat up straighter, looking offended.</p><p> </p><p>“We paid our dues!” Nursey held his hands up. “So, that isn’t what this is about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really not know?” Chowder shook his head incredulously. “Do you really think you could get away with being all over each other last night and not get the inquisition?”</p><p> </p><p>Nursey rolled his eyes. “Oh, you want sin bin money? How much do we owe you? He’s totally gonna blame me for last night, so I guess I’ll pay it.” He huffed a laugh. “Honestly surprised you guys haven’t fined us more.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence from the others as they gaped at him. The quiet stretched on long enough for Nursey to get worried again. Okay so sin bin wasn’t the issue here.</p><p> </p><p>“Nurseyyyyy.” A voice called from upstairs. “Where’s my coffee? Did the beasts get you or something?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nursey couldn’t help but smile at Dex’s choice of words. He loved when Dex went along with whatever narrative Nursey had created for that moment in time. “Yeah, they did. Coffee might have to wait, you wanna come down?” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean like, no, I don’t. But I will.” He heard their bedroom door close only to open again moments later. The slow sound of his steps let Nursey know he was still half awake and probably feeling like shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I grab a cuppa?” Nursey nodded to where Ransom was still blocking the coffee pot.</p><p> </p><p>Ransom shuffled out of the way and Nursey set about making a fresh pot of coffee, knowing Dex preferred his coffee to be scalding hot. There was an intake of breath from those around the table that let Nursey know Dex had made it into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m brewing you a pot, don’t worry b, coffee is on the way.” Nursey said, not turning around.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Dex’s feet padded on the kitchen floor behind him. “Morning guys, look at us all being up at a decent hour on the day after a kegster. We must not be doing it right, getting old.”</p><p> </p><p>“By the looks of it you had a good night.” Holster remarked in a pointed way.</p><p> </p><p>Turning around with a cup of coffee in hand, Nursey saw what they meant. Dex hadn’t thrown on a shirt, just a pair of sweats. The marks covering his neck, shoulders, and hip bones on show. Dex frowned and looked down. He stared at the marks on him for a moment before turning to Nursey, eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you weren’t complaining.” Nursey said, holding out the coffee cup.</p><p> </p><p>“A little warning would have been nice.” Dex replied, taking the coffee from Nursey.</p><p> </p><p>“How was I meant to know I would be accosted whilst on a coffee mission? These guys have been super weird all morning. Besides, it’s not my fault you didn’t, you know, look at yourself while getting dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Accosted?” Dex raised his eyebrow at their friends who were sat around the table.</p><p> </p><p>All four of them stared at the two boys, who were now leaning against the counter, side by side. Nursey had reached an arm around Dex’s waist without even noticing he’d done it.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay why are they staring.” Dex murmured to Nursey.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, you got me. I have no fucking clue, they’ve been super weird like all morning.” Nursey murmured back.  </p><p> </p><p>“Morning boys.” Foxtrot winked at them, walking in through the front door, followed by Tango and Whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.” Nursey and Dex replied in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, WTF, got any idea why these guys are being super weird?” Nursey asked.</p><p> </p><p>Whiskey, Tango, and Foxtrot widened their eyes with faux innocence and shook their heads in unison. It was so well organised that both Dex and Nursey had a sneaking suspicion that Foxtrot had made them rehearse it.</p><p> </p><p>Dex yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Man, I’m so fucking hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand how you can eat. Just this morning rolling over in bed made you feel ill.” Nursey shook his head in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“But then I had coffee. Now I need a good fry up. I don’t make the rules, dude, I just live by them.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you call me the nerd.” Nursey scoffed, reaching over and taking the coffee out of Dex’s hand to take gulp, then made a face at how bitter the dark liquid was.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, you are a nerd. Once again, I don’t make the rules.” Dex plucked the coffee back out of Nursey’s hand and downed the rest of it. He reached around Nursey to put the mug in the sink. Nursey smiled as Dex leaned into him and wrapped his own arm tighter around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“See, that’s flirting, not arguing.” Foxtrot said in a low voice to Bitty.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s right Bits, but I can see why you were confused.” Holster dropped a hand down on Bitty’s shoulder. “They hide it well, whether that’s purposeful or not remains to be seen. It is a beautiful balance of bro-ish type banter and genuine flirtation that is not all that uncommon between two jock type boyfriends.”</p><p> </p><p>Dex had lost any semblance of patience as his hanging brain failed to comprehend the conversation that was being had about him. “Why do I feel like this is an intervention? Seriously you guys, did we do something? Cause I know I remember all of last night and I’m fairly certain we didn’t do anything awful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dex, my good bro, how long, pray tell, have you and Nursey been cavorting, involved, having relations of the romantic kind?” Foxtrot asked slowly, her smile wry.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Dex replied, his brain was usually good at interpreting such speech patterns, he’s dating Derek Nurse for goodness sake, but he was at that precise moment still hungover. “Are you asking how long Nursey and I have been dating?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like, three months now?” Nursey counted backward in his head. “Nearing four? I think? Chronology isn’t my strong suit.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t tell us?” Chowder asked sadly, eyes wide as he looked at his two best friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t tell you? We totally…” Dex’s eyes widened. He and Nursey shared a look, both looking equally shocked and embarrassed. “Oh my god we didn’t tell them.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did we forget?” Nursey asked, trying to think back over the past few months. “How the fuck did we forget?”</p><p> </p><p>“The better question is how did you guys not figure it out until now, we’ve been like, all gross.” Dex said, gesturing his hand vaguely. “Ohhh, that’s why we’ve had no fines.”</p><p> </p><p>“We noticed you guys being all coupley.” Ollie held his hand up, his head still on the table. “It was Bitty and Chowder who denied it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we noticed like a bunch of thing you guys were doing but noooo, you two couldn’t possiblyyyy be datinggggg.” Wicks rolled his eyes, leaning precariously backward in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>Bitty and Chowder were holding their heads in their hands. “Look we know we were blind.”</p><p> </p><p>“But in all fairness they didn’t tell us!” Chowder snapped his head up. “Like, you’re Nursey and Dex! Dex and Nursey! You argue and chirp and tread that fine line of flirt chirping for the entire time you’ve known each other. How were we meant to know it had actually happened? How did this happen? How?”  </p><p> </p><p>Nursey grinned as Dex went red as they both remembered the exact moment it went from pretending to actually being into it. He remembered when Dex had first made that noise as he sucked on his neck, he remembered how breathy Dex became as he worked. He remembered when Dex told him to stop because he enjoyed it too much. Nursey had near died when Dex had said that. That had been a good day.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna tell them this one, Dexy?” Nursey grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sensing some good deets.” Ransom grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t leave anything out. We want to know everything.” Holster grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Dex raised an eyebrow at them, a sly grin stretching across his lips. “Everything?”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t need to know all the deets of our sex life babe.” Nursey elbowed Dex softly. At the table Bitty made a choking sound, like he’d never had expected to hear either of them say anything along those lines ever in his life. Which was fair, Nursey supposed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, God.” Dex sighed. “If we’re going to do this, I’m gonna need some scran.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jerry’s and deets?” Nursey suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening a dozen photos were sent to the old SMH group chat, as a new one had been created seeing as the old SMH chat was full of mostly graduates. The pictures depicted Nursey and Dex in various cute and coupley poses. Some in Maine, some in Samwell, some in bed. A picture of Nursey hanging onto Dex as Dex looked annoyed but happy. A picture of Dex smiling as he attempted to kiss Nursey’s cheek as they lay in bed. A picture of them dancing together at the party in Maine, the photo taken in the brief moment their lips weren’t connected and their foreheads pressed together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Retired(mostly) and Extremely Achy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">ShitOnMyTitsAndCallMeMargret</span>
</p><p>Yooo are these the pics from your family reunion in Maine?</p><p>They look sick brahs</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">JustHoldMe<strike>ForRansom</strike></span>
</p><p>Nah brah guess again</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">ShitFaced</span>
</p><p>??</p><p>no</p><p>N O</p><p>!!!!</p><p>My dudes</p><p>My brahs</p><p>My boyz</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">LarissaDoneTM</span>
</p><p>Yoooooo</p><p>That’s lit guys</p><p>Nice one</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Ch*wder</span>
</p><p>But they didn’t tellll ussss</p><p>And that isn’t to say they would have to because everyone has their own pace and we know and that’s not the issue</p><p>The issue is that they literally forgot to tell us</p><p>Wait why is my name censored?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">ShitFaced</span>
</p><p>Wait what</p><p>They forgot?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">LarissaDoneTM</span>
</p><p>Lmaoooo you guys are so dumb</p><p>Ugh I actually miss you gross stupid giants</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">NHLSugarDaddy</span>
</p><p>Congrats you guys</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Ch*wder</span>
</p><p>Why am I censoredddddd</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Having sent off the photos, Nursey put his phone down and wrapped his arms around Dex.</p><p>They lay together in bed, exhausted but happy. They had been questioned for the remainder of the day. It had been both fun and tiring to go over everything, they felt as though they’d told their story a dozen times by this point and yet no one knew the full story like they did.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe we forgot.” Dex breathed a laugh. “Like how?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea. I’m just… I… I’m at a loss for words. Wow. Well done us.”</p><p> </p><p>They both shook with laughter, pressing closer together. Before anything could happen, their bedroom door swung open. There stood Chowder, phone in hand looking confused and distressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys why is my name censored?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>